La Neve Nasconde Il Cielo
by PennyforPen
Summary: This story is about Miyuki Sawada the estrange sister of Tsunayoshi Sawada, see how she'll handle her brother's candidacy on being the 10th Vongola boss and her being his Snow Guardian. Can she still hide her warm SKY behind the cold SNOW?
1. Prologue

Sawada Miyuki, stood in front of her younger brother's room. It was always the same routine like few years back, meaning she would stand in front of her brother's room and pray for his protection without his knowledge, but ever since their father chose Tsunayoshi to be the next Vongola boss, it was eerily different.

How so? Before after she said her greetings in front of his door, again without the said person's knowledge, and head back to her own room she would hear Tsuna run down the stairs as he was already late and stumbled down the stairs, it was no different now but the thing change is the wake up call Tsuna gets from his baby-tutor from hell. 'Poor Tsuna.' that was always the phrase she said in her head whenever she hears her brother scream.

But these changes are also in Miyuki's favor, she can now talk freely with her brother whom she almost never talk to before. Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate Tsuna it's just that being the smart and not so innocent in the family she realized the danger of the real job of their father.

She tend to notice the suspicious people who follow her from school on her way home, it was that one occasion that she saw Tsuna almost get kidnapped by these suspicious people and she took action by calling the police from her mini cellphone gave by their surrogate grandfather, Timoteo, or most likely know as Vongola Nono.

Of course, after the situation has been resolved she confronted her father about it and began to take responsibility of protecting her mother and her baby brother. But in return of these steps Miyuki needed to distance herself from her beloved Tsunayoshi and mother.

When the world's greatest hitman appeared in front of her literally, well she almost got kicked in the face because Tsuna clumsily dodged the small hitman's kick and she was unfortunately behind him. She was dragged into being Tsuna's guardian, the Snow Guardian to be exact.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This is the author's note:<strong>_

_**Hello! I'm glad you read this story this is kind of a short background for my OC and kind of Prologue. **_

_**Thank you for readin this story of mine!**_

_**Date: 09/15/2014**_


	2. 1 My Brother is a Mafia Boss in Training

**Chapter 1: My Brother is a Mafia Boss in Training**

MIYUKI

I peeked out of my room as I heard my mother and my younger brother arguing about something.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked as I leaned at Tsuna's room door frame.

The two looked at me, mother looked impassive at the moment and Tsuna avoided my gaze.

"Yuki-chan, you see, Tsu-kun refuses my idea of him having a tutor." My mother complained.

"Mom, as I said I don't need a tutor!" Tsuna said.

"Why are you here in the middle of school hours anyway?" I cut him off, which caused him to back into a corner.

He avoided my gaze once again.

"I think that's a good idea mom, but if it didn't work out then let's forget about it. How about two weeks?" I said turning to my mother.

She beamed at me, "I knew I could count on you, Yuki-chan."

Then she skipped out of the room leaving me with Tsuna.

"I'll be going to Korea for a while and I'll be back for next month." I said looking at Tsuna who still avoids my gaze. "Tsu-chan. . ."

He immediately made eye contact. "W-w-what?" He asked fumbling his clothes as he dropped his gaze on the floor again.

I moved towards him and reached out to pat his gravity defying hair, "I told you before, if someone bullies you, just tell Kyo-chan about it he'll deal with them."

"You're crazy. . . Hibari-san is scary, there's no way I'm going near him." He muttered.

I sighed at my brother's scaredy cat personality. "Then you just have to deal with it or fight back, if you think you'll always lose you'll never grow up Tsunayoshi."

I put my hand down to my side and left him alone, from my room I grabbed my luggage and ran down the stairs.

"Mom, I'll be back next month." I called out from the door.

She peeked out of the kitchen. "Eh, you're leaving again?"

"Yeah, I have a convention to plan." I replied.

"Eh, Yuki-chan doesn't need to work that hard, you're only 15 after all." my mother said.

"I refuse, I somehow need to do something than stay inside the house. Besides, I graduated college 4 years ago and it would be such a waste not to use it." I explained.

"My, Yuki-chan, why can't Tsuna be like you?" She asked.

I inwardly rolled my eyes at her comment and answered her in a dark tone, not that she notices it. "Mother, don't compare me with Tsuna, someday he's going to be greater than me you just have to believe in him."

She paused for a moment, "If you say so Yuki-chan."

I narrowed my eyes at her then left.

"I'm off." I said.

"Take care, Yuki-chan!" She bid me.

* * *

><p><span>TSUNAYOSHI<span>

I lied down my bed and closed my eyes. I was startled when Yuki-nee talked to me, much less call me Tsu-chan. Yuki-nee is my model, but I can't be like her at all. She was so nice to me when we were younger, she always protect me from bullies. I wonder when we drifted off, she probably think I'm pathetic and got tired of me. She probably thinks I'm embarrassing. Who wouldn't? No one wants a 'no good' person for a brother. I stood up from my bed and climb down the stairs and noticed Yuki-nee and mom conversing.

I stayed on the stairs trying to hide my presence and listen in to their conversation, which probably consisted of Yuki-nee telling mom how pathetic I am.

"- - a convention to plan." I heard Yuki-nee replied.

"Eh, Yuki-chan doesn't need to work that hard, you're only 15 after all." mom said to her.

"I refuse, I somehow need to do something than stay inside the house. Besides, I graduated college 4 years ago and it would be such a waste not to use it." Yuki-nee explained.

I gritted my teeth at the comment, how come she's so smart and I'm not we're siblings aren't we?

"My, Yuki-chan, why can't Tsuna be like you?" Mom asked Yuki-nee probably sighing in desperation.

My tears welled up, hearing my own mom having no faith in me.

Yuki-nee didn't speak for a moment. She was probably nodded in agreement on mom's question.

But the she spoke, her tone of voice was different. "Mother, don't compare me with Tsuna, someday he's going to be greater than me you just have to believe in him."

My threatening tears that welled up on the base of my eyes started to fall. I didn't know how to feel or what to believe. I ran back silently to my room and dove on my bed and sobbed to sleep.

. . . . . . .

The next morning, I woke up late again. I immediately change into my clothes and ran down stairs only to trip again.

"Owowow, it hurts." I cried.

"Mou, how many time did I tell you to stop running down the stairs Tsu-kun." Mom said.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Oh, before I forget, the home tutor will be coming today Tsu-kun."

"Mom, I told you I don't need a tutor."

My mom held a finger in front of me and swayed it from a side to another. "Your dad, Yuki-chan and I already decided it so give it a chance Tsu-kun."

"But I don't need -"

"Ciaossu." A small voice greeted.

I looked down and saw a small baby wearing suit and fedora. "W-who a-are y-you?"

"I'm Reborn, your new home tutor." The baby said.

I almost fainted but what I didn't know is that this will be my chance to be someone great.

* * *

><p><span>MIYUKI<span>

As soon as I opened my Japan based phone, I received a message from someone I knew very well.

_-Omnivore, see me as soon as you come back or I'll bite you to death. K-_

I sighed in defeat. Seriously, this guys need to be nicer to me he owes me too many favors.

I hailed a cab and dragged my luggage behind me.

"Namimori middle school." I said to the driver and then sat at the back of his cab. "I'm so tired."

. . . . . . .

When I arrive I immediately head to Kyoya's Disciplinary committee room. When I arrived the room suddenly was blown from the inside, creating dark smoke. Then a figure came out running, a familiar gravity defying hair was carrying two dead-like bodies on his sides. They disappeared by a minute before the smoke totally dispersed.

When it did, I peeked inside the reception room and saw its destroyed state by the window I saw Kyoya looking out of it with an impassive look on his face, he looked a little bit disheveled and scratched but it was nothing life-threatening. I walked silently inside and picked up a usable chair to sit on and positioned myself towards Kyoya's figure.

"This place is interestingly destroyed." I started.

His head snapped on my direction as I stared at my fingers as if there was something interesting in it.

"So, who dared to 'bomb' the almighty Kyoya's Reception room." I said.

"A baby." He simply replied.

I raised an eyebrow for the confusion. "Excuse me? Did you say a baby?"

He nodded then said. "He was probably saving your herbivore brother and his flock."

"You beat up my brother?" I growled then I realize something. "Wait, a flock?"

"Hn."

I was used to his vague answers and his patience when talking to somebody so not wanting to thirst my curiosity I indulged myself on following my brother whom I saw running earlier for God knows where, but I'll find him anyway.

I stood up from the chair and walked out not without saying, "I'll come back later." to Kyoya.

. . . . . . .

Making my way to the rooftop, to which my intuition told me to go, I heard voices behind it's slightly opened doors.

"- Actually engaging in a real battle is the best way to train." A small voice said.

"Wha-?!" The familiar voice of my younger squeaked, "What are you talking about?"

"Damn how could he." someone commented.

"I mean what are we gonna do now?" Tsunayoshi shrieked. "I'm sure he got eyes on us now!"

"Calm down."

"I'll send him flying next time."

I inconspicuously entered the rooftop, I saw 4 figures facing their backs on me. One was obviously my brother, the one placed on his right had silver shoulder length hair, on the other side was a boy with short spiky black hair and in front of my brother is a baby in a fedora.

Tsunayoshi continued to babble and I was 3 feet behind him still unnoticed.

"Shut up dame-Tsuna." the small voice said, guessing it came from the infant wearing fedora.

Tsuna clumsily fell on the floor, successfully dodging the incoming kick from the infant and unfortunately I'm the current direct target.

I twisted my body out of way and dodge the kick aimed at me.

"Hie!"

"Haha~"

"Tsk."

The infant landed on the ground, his arms stretched towards my direction with a gun on his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked cocking his gun towards me.

I cocked my head to the side but refused to answer his question I turned to my brother. "I heard Kyo-chan beat you up?"

Tsuna nodded a little. "Yeah."

"You shouldn't worry about him hunting you as of now. I'll deal with him later." I said, then I turned back to the infant. "My name is Sawada Miyuki, I'm Tsuna's older sister."

"What?" The infant said. " There is no record of Tsuna having a sister."

"Of course there isn't." I answered immediately. "I deleted it myself after all."

The child's eyes narrowed and asked. "Why would you do that?"

"If I were to exist in the eyes of the mafia I would be the immediate candidate of being the tenth Vongola boss, am I right?" I explained. "But I have no interest in being the mafia boss, because Vongola will fall into the deeper sin in my hands."

"So you manipulated the records, so that your brother will be the Decimo."

"What?!" Tsuna cut off he turned to me. "Why me? I don't want to be a mafia boss. You must really hate me, right?"

"It's not a matter of hate dame-Tsuna." The infant glared at my brother as he lowers his gun. "Your sister thought you were the better candidate of being the Vongola Decimo."

"I believe that you will continue his legacy." I muttered.

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"It's not your problem as of the moment.' The infant said then he turned to me. "My name is Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. Dame-Tsuna's home tutor."

"Nice to meet you." I said then I turned to the other forgotten occupants. "I heard Tsu-chan is with a flock and I was shocked to hear that may I know your name?"

The silver haired kneeled in front of me, I swear he popped an imaginary puppy ears and tail and his eyes sparkled. "Juudaime's nee-sama! Its a pleasure to meet you!"

Trying to control my laugh. "Ah, well you are?"

"Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's right hand man."

"Nice to meet you Haya-chan." I said the I turned to a familiar face. "Eh, Take-chan."

"Haha~ Yo! Yuki-sempai." He gestured a two fingered salute at me.

Hayato looked jealous and started insulting Takeshi but the dense idiot laughed it off. I turned to Tsuna, "I'll be coming home late, Kyo-chan needs me for something." I ruffled his hair and walked out. "Tell that to mom okay? Nice meeting you Haya-chan, Reborn-chan and nice seeing you again Take-chan."

I headed back to the reception room with one thing one mind. '_So it begins huh?'_


End file.
